Pecadora Circunstancial
by Mina-Hai
Summary: "Mediante la desobediencia del primer hombre, el pecado entró en el mundo, y con él la imperfección" Porque ni los más santos se salvan de pecar. SASUHINA


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son obra y propiedad del genio Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**.**_

_**AVISO: Este fic participa en el reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"**_

_**.**_

_**PECADO: La Lujuria.**_

_**.**_

_**N/A: La historia está ubicada poco después del término de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Dama de la noche, dueña de los secretos,_

_dueña de los placeres del humano pecador._

_Proteges sin sentido a todo el que perturba_

_a todo el que aprovecha la extensión de la pasión._

_._

_Una sombra en la neblina que se esconde bajo tu manto._

_Una chica en ignorancia de lo que ha de suceder._

_El susurro del frío viento lo acompaña fiel en su acto._

_¡Oh! Los placeres del alma… ¿llevan siempre a perecer?_

.

.

.

_PECADORA CIRCUNSTANCIAL_

.

.

_Un parpadeo._

_Sólo eso bastó para que lo perdiera de vista. No lo sentí siquiera. La hoja de una filosa y brillante cuchilla se desliza de forma amenazante muy cerca de mi garganta, acariciando la fina piel._

—_Podría matarte en este mismo instante… —un susurro grave y extrañamente seductor inunda mis oídos como si fuera música—… Podría hacerlo… y ni siquiera te darías cuenta… —el arma hace presión sobre mi garganta, y un pequeño hilo de sangre brota de la diminuta herida. _

_Siento el dolor del corte pero no me importa. Sé que no lo hará._

—_No vas a matarme… —musito sin moverme. El simple hecho de inhalar y exhalar me resulta un esfuerzo monumental._

—_¿Ah sí? —pregunta. Intuyo la sonrisa en su tono._

—_N-no... —le contesto, sonando más firme de lo que en verdad me siento. La voz me tiembla ligeramente, pero logro disimularlo—… Si quisieras matarme… lo habrías hecho cuando tuviste esa oportunidad…_

_Él se queda inmóvil, sin decir palabra alguna._

—…_Y no lo hiciste… —añado… mientras me hundo en las memorias acerca de cómo llegué hasta donde estoy… _

.

.

El olor de la habitación es algo fuerte y casi me causa náuseas, pero es soportable. Tsunade-sama, la quinta Hokage, examina el cuerpo que yace encima de la cama en la sala de autopsias.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —Kiba contiene una arcada mientras se tapa la boca rápidamente.

Akamaru hace un sonido de angustia al ver a su amo.

—Toma —Shizune-san le pasa una pequeña bolsa a mi amigo. Kiba se aparta un momento y vacía todo su desayuno en la bolsa.

—Kiba-kun… ¿estás bien? —le pregunto, preocupada.

—Kiba —musita Shino—. No debiste robarte el almuerzo de Shikamaru.

—¡Déjenlo! —nos regaña Tsunade-sama—. Necesito que centren su atención en esto. Es la clave para su misión.

Asiento y vuelvo a poner atención en el cadáver. Es el cuerpo de una chica, una chica joven y muy hermosa.

—Ella es una de las hijas del Señor Feudal —explica Tsunade-sama—. Según la versión, se dice que desapareció una noche cuando realizaba el viaje de regreso a su ciudad. Su cuerpo fue hallado en un cementerio abandonado de la tierra de las Verduras, en completo estado de desnudez…

—¿Un cementerio? —pregunta Shino.

—Sí —afirma con un asentimiento—. Al parecer, y según los análisis de Shizune, no presenta síntomas de tortura física alguna salvo…

—Salvo… ¿qué?

Tsunade-sama toma la sábana blanca y cubre la cara de la víctima con cuidado.

—… Salvo los signos inconfundibles de abuso sexual —nos dice con semblante serio.

—¿Abuso sexual? —mi voz no puede ocultar la sorpresa. Vuelvo a mirar nuevamente la silueta de la chica. ¿Quién podría hacer algo así?

Kiba regresa con nosotros mientras se sostiene el estómago con una mano.

—¿Quién podría ser capaz de abusar de una de las hijas del Señor Feudal? —inquiere cansinamente.

—Lo cierto es que no es el único caso —nos dice Tsunade-sama al tiempo que abre la puerta y nos indica que salgamos—. Nos han llegado informes de distintos poblados de la nación del Fuego. Al parecer se trata de la misma persona, puesto que todos los cadáveres se encuentran en el mismo estado. Sin embargo, en uno de los avistamientos… —añade—… se ha encontrado esto —Tsunade-sama saca una pequeña bolsita transparente. Dentro yace un trozo de tela color azul claro.

Kiba se acerca y comienza a olfatear con atención.

—¿Eh? —musita con incredulidad—. Éste… éste… éste es el olor de Sasuke. El aroma es mínimo, pero estoy bastante seguro de que es él.

—¡¿Sasuke?! —pregunta Tsunade-sama—. Bueno, sabía que lograrías identificarlo —suspira mientras guarda la bolsa.

—Creí que Sasuke había recapacitado —menciona Shino metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—No tenía ninguna esperanza de que eso ocurriera —dice la Hokage—. Las personas difícilmente logran cambiar… Sasuke es un ex miembro de la aldea, y es nuestro deber dar con él y capturarlo. El equipo ocho es el mejor equipo de rastreo que tenemos en Konoha, por lo que su misión es ir tras Sasuke y atraparlo.

—Definitivamente no será fácil —murmura Shino.

—¿Y cómo sabremos en dónde comenzar a buscar? —pregunta Kiba.

—El último caso es el de la hija del Señor Feudal… —explica la Hokage—… y ocurrió cerca de la tierra de las Verduras. Deberán ir allí y comenzar con el rastreo.

—No creo que Sasuke sea tan estúpido como para quedarse en el mismo lugar en el que cometió su crimen —observa Shino con astucia.

—Shino-kun tiene razón —concuerdo.

—Es cierto… pero la pista más fresca se encuentra allí —Tsunade-sama comienza a caminar, dándonos la espalda—. Prepárense para salir inmediatamente —ordena desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Kiba se toca el cabello varias veces, fastidiado.

—No creí que tuvieramos que ir de nuevo tras su pista —se queja—. Aún recuerdo lo mal que nos fue aquella vez, ¿o no, Akamaru?

El canino suelta un ladrido.

—Vamos —dice Shino—, mientras más pronto salgamos, mejor.

.

.

El camino a la tierra de las Verduras es muy silencioso. Ninguno de mis compañeros dice nada. Todos estamos concentrados en cualquier pista que podamos hallar y que nos pueda ser útil. Mi Byakugan está al máximo, revisando minuciosamente todo lo que nos rodea.

—¡Oigan! ¡Un momento! —Kiba grita y se detiene, olfateando atentamente.

—¿Encontraste algo? —le pregunto.

—Mmm… Me pareció sentir un aroma por aquí —responde mientras hace uso de su nariz en conjunto con Akamaru.

—¿Sasuke? —inquiere Shino.

—Mmm… Huele a verduras… —murmura. Observo a Shino y noto que un aura oscura lo ha rodeado, y al parecer lucha por no darle un golpe a Kiba—… Esperen, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Kiba sonríe y muestra un jirón de tela anaranjada—. Para tu colección, Hinata —se burla y me lo lanza.

—¡Kiba-kun! —le grito bastante segura de que mi cara ahora está colorada.

—¿Qué hace esto aquí? —se pregunta Shino recogiendo el hallazgo—. ¿Acaso Naruto estará rondando por estos lares?

—Bueno, según me dijo la última vez, parece que iba a estar en una misión muy larga —responde Kiba, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Parece que se dirige al norte —conjetura Shino—. Vamos, hay que continuar. Quizá después logremos encontrárnoslo.

Vuelvo a ponerme en marcha, aún roja de la vergüenza. No debo permitirme distracciones en esta misión. Debemos frenar a Sasuke, antes de que otra chica resulte perpetrada y ultrajada.

.

.

El viento suave sacude mi cabello y me acaricia la cara, colmándome con el dulce aroma de la comida y las flores de los puestos ambulantes. La tierra de las Verduras es un poblado realmente hermoso y pintoresco. Cierro los ojos, olvidándome sólo un momento de la misión…

Algo choca contra mí…

—Perdón, señor, discúlpeme —me excuso al ver la figura masculina frente a mí.

—¿Hinata? —una voz que conozco muy bien me llama por mi nombre.

—¿Naruto-kun?

Levanto la cabeza y, efectivamente, ahí está él, con sus ojos cálidos y esa sonrisa tan propia y única. Mis mejillas se tiñen al instante.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta apartándose del camino de la gente.

—E-estamos en una misión —le digo mientras juego con mis dedos—. ¿Y tú?

—También, dattebayo —me dice con entusiasmo—. La abuela Tsunade me mandó a una fastidiosa misión. Debo llevar un pergamino… eh… —explica mientras busca en su bolsillo—… Un momento… ¿y el pergamino? ¡Lo perdí!

—¿Lo perdiste? —le pregunto. Naruto siempre ha sido despistado.

—Espera… espera… quizá está en la habitación que alquilé —me dice mientras sale corriendo—. ¡Espera un momento! ¡No me tardo!

—¡Naruto-kun! —volteo a mi alrededor y, sin saber muy bien el por qué, salgo corriendo en su dirección.

Lo veo entrar en una posada y subir las escaleras con rapidez. Lo persigo y rápidamente le doy alcance, entrando en la habitación con la puerta abierta.

—¡No está! ¡No está, dattebayo! —se lamenta mientras busca como loco debajo de la cama—. ¡La abuela Tsunade va a matarme!

Lo contemplo en su desesperación, y luego recorro la habitación con la vista. Un objeto me llama la atención encima de la mesita de noche.

—Naruto-kun, aquí está —le digo con tono tranquilizador al tiempo que avanzo y tomo el pergamino…

No lo veo. No puedo reaccionar a tiempo. En cuanto mis dedos se posan sobre el pergamino, instantáneamente éste se convierte en una pequeña serpiente y se me lanza al cuello, inyectándome su veneno.

El cuerpo entero se me entumece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y apenas soy capaz de mover la mano para tomar la serpiente y apartarla de mí. Retrocedo dos pasos y me precipito al suelo, golpeándome la cabeza contra la madera. Mi vista se vuelve borrosa y mis pulmones no alcanzan a atrapar el aire que necesito. Un par de pies se acercan con lentitud.

Lo único que veo es la pequeña sonrisa y los brillantes ojos de Naruto… antes de caer en los brazos de la inconsciencia.

.

.

Despierto de mi letargo de forma precipitada. Abro los ojos y la oscuridad de la habitación me impide ver. Un par de velas solitarias son la única iluminación.

Siento la suavidad de la cama debajo de mí, y noto que mi chaleco ninja y mi bolsa de armamento ya no están. Trato de mover las manos pero algo me lo impide. Es como si estuviera encadenada. Activo mi Byakugan con desesperación pero incluso hacer eso me es imposible.

—Es inútil —un susurro surge de las tinieblas, erizándome la piel.

Enfoco con urgencia hasta que distingo la sombra en una esquina. Los brillantes ojos del color de la sangre me observan con atención, con una emoción resplandeciendo fieramente en ellos.

¿Quién es?

Me golpeo mentalmente cuando yo misma me doy cuenta de la respuesta. Vuelvo a tirar de las ataduras pero no logro soltarme. Dirijo mi vista a mis manos pero no logro ver nada que me prive de la libertad.

—Has caído en mi Genjutsu —añade en tono mordaz. Pronto la sombra se mueve, acercándose—. Debo decir que no creí que me resultaría tan fácil engañarte.

—Te convertiste en Naruto —aventuro tratando con todas mis fuerzas de controlar mi pánico.

Una risa se deja oír en el cuarto, retumbando a la vez en las cuatro paredes.

—Haber estado en el equipo siete me sirvió de algo —contesta.

Sasuke avanza hasta quedar al pie de la cama, se inclina de forma lenta, como si estuviera acechándome, y se dirige al borde de mis pantalones. Mi pulso se dispara cuando sus dedos encuentran su objetivo y la tela comienza a descender sin permiso sobre mis piernas.

—¿Q-qué planeas hacer conmigo? —le pregunto mientras trago saliva, aclarándome la garganta. Sé muy bien lo que planea hacer conmigo.

Retira la prenda y la arroja detrás de sí. Coloca las manos sobre mis pantorrillas y vuelve a ascender, acariciando mi piel con los dedos, subiéndose a la cama cual felino. Mis nervios se ponen en alerta máxima y siento que me ruborizo cuando posa su boca sobre mi muslo derecho, besando con suavidad. Quiero darle una patada pero no encuentro la movilidad.

—No sabía que tenías una piel tan bonita —susurra—. Es difícil darse cuenta con toda esa ropa que usabas antes…

Se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí y sus manos viajan a mi cintura, levantando la camisa. No sé cómo lo logró, pero de pronto la camisa ha desaparecido también y yo me encuentro solamente en ropa interior. Me estremezco cuando su cabeza baja y me besa el hombro, chupando y lamiendo al mismo tiempo. Siento que saca los dientes y me muerde la piel con delicadeza, tomando la cinta de mi sostén entre ellos y bajándola muy despacio. Me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza.

Siento un dedo introducirse entre mis senos, tomando el puente del sostén, y me sorprendo cuando lo retira con fuerza, rompiéndolo al instante.

—¿P-por qué haces esto? —le pregunto en un hilo de voz.

—¿Por qué? —repite con sorna—. Porque ya estoy maldito… Porque ya he cometido cientos de pecados… Entonces… ¿por qué no terminar la lista de una buena vez?

No puedo contener un gemido cuando sus manos tocan mis pechos y comienzan a masajearlos sin descanso. Sus dedos me pellizcan y juegan con mis pezones, provocándome deliciosos espasmos en mi columna vertebral. Su boca se apodera de mi seno derecho y comienza a besarlo y a chuparlo.

—Sasuke-kun… —gimo en un intento de distraerlo—… No… no hagas esto… —le suplico en voz baja. Uso todas las fuerzas que me sobran para sellar mi boca y evitar gemir.

Él no me deja; continúa con su tarea como si simplemente no me hubiera escuchado. Me acaricia la cintura con la mano libre, haciéndome cosquillas.

—No quiero —responde mordiendo mi pecho.

Suelto un grito de dolor mientras una sensación desconocida se va formando como un nudo en mi vientre bajo. La extraña humedad moja mi ropa interior haciéndome sentir algo incómoda. Sasuke se retira momentáneamente sólo para quitarse su camisa azul.

—Si te callas, tal vez sea bueno contigo y te deje tocarme —me dice en el oído mientras chupa el lóbulo de mi oreja. Sus grandes manos vuelven a masajear mis pechos, apretándolos con algo de rudeza.

—No tenía idea de lo que escondías, Hyuga —susurra en medio de su tarea.

Me besa el cuello y baja lentamente, incendiando todo el camino con sus labios. Me retuerzo sin poder evitarlo. Una parte de mí lucha por no admitirlo, pero me gusta lo que hace.

Siento como la ropa interior que me queda desaparece en un instante. La sangre vuela a mis mejillas y la cara me arde. No puedo creer lo que está haciendo. Uno de sus dedos me acaricia una mejilla con suavidad, y noto que me está observando.

—Vaya contraste —musita mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Su Sharingan resulta hipnotizante.

De pronto, siento que algo se suelta y mis manos quedan libres al fin. Parpadeo mientras la sorpresa me inunda ante su acción. ¿Me ha liberado?

—¿P-por q…?

—No has gritado ni nada por el estilo—responde a mi pregunta no formulada—. A estas alturas ya no creo que lo hagas —añade mientras un intruso se cuela en mi zona íntima y Sasuke introduce un dedo en mí. Gimo en voz alta, disfrutando de la sensación mientras su dedo se mueve en diversas direcciones, haciéndome vibrar.

Sasuke aprieta los labios, estira el cuello y cierra los ojos pero, aun así, logro escuchar cuando suelta un pequeño gemido involuntario. Está casi recostado sobre mí, pero soporta gran parte de su peso en los codos. Algo duro y muy caliente presiona contra mi vientre.

—¡Ah, Sasuke! —grito cuando otro dedo se añade al primero, duplicando las sensaciones. No aguanto más y me aferro a su cabello negro como el carbón. Le jalo varios mechones cuando introduce ambos dedos lo más que puede, y ambos gemimos.

Mi consciencia y cordura se han esfumado. No puedo resistirme a él. No sé lo que me pasa. Lo único de lo que estoy segura es que me gusta… Me gusta más de lo que puedo llegar a admitir… y que está mal, pero resulta desquiciantemente enloquecedor.

Otro gemido escapa de mi boca cuando utiliza la mano en mi pecho de nuevo… y entonces hace algo que me sorprende.

Me besa. Me besa con furia y salvajismo. Sus labios se mueven contra los míos, reclamándome sin darme descanso. Me muerde el labio inferior y su lengua inunda mi boca, igual o más posesiva que él. Mis latidos se aceleran mientras mi cuerpo cede ante las sensaciones.

Su cuerpo aplasta el mío. Sus dedos dejan de jugar conmigo y yo me siento vacía cuando me abandonan. Entonces reacciono y me doy cuenta está acomodado entre mis piernas. Sasuke se mueve ligeramente de arriba a abajo, provocando el roce exquisito de nuestros sexos.

—Oh, no, Sasuke —me retuerzo debajo de él mientras clavo mis uñas en su espalda, presa del placer.

Él gime y continúa con esa tortura. Levanto las caderas para encontrarme con él. Pensamientos indecorosos se cuelan en mi mente. La tensión se acumula en la parte baja de mi vientre, muy cerca de mi zona íntima. Quiero que termine ya.

—¿Ansiosa, Hyuga? —noto que está sonriendo. Se aparta un momento para bajarse los pantalones y luego se recuesta sobre mí otra vez.

Piel contra piel…

—Dejemos los jueguitos, ¿te parece? —me dice mientras se apoya sobre sus codos, colocando las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

Sasuke dobla las rodillas y su miembro entra en mí de un golpe.

Grito al sentir al intruso dentro de mí. Un leve dolor me hace rasguñar a Sasuke; es una sensación extraña. Él gime y se tensa.

—¡Ah, Hyuga! —gime y aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza mientras espera un momento.

La punzada de dolor se va en pocos minutos, y sólo queda la terrible necesidad de que se mueva. Sasuke se da cuenta y me da un casto beso.

—A partir de hoy te he marcado como mía —me dice al tiempo que me embiste con fuerza, haciéndome gemir—. Sólo yo, ¿lo entiendes? Sasuke Uchiha —vuelve a penetrarme con fuerza, colmándome—. Di mi nombre, Hinata… Es una orden… ¡Dilo! —añade mientras empieza a embestirme a un ritmo constante. La sensación es grandiosa.

—¡Ah, Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Ah! —grito encajando los dedos en su espalda y su pelo, arqueándome de placer—. ¡Más rápido, Sasuke!

Él aumenta la velocidad y continúa penetrándome, implacable. Engancho las piernas a su cintura y lo aprieto para que entre más profundo.

He perdido todo el control. Mi cuerpo ahora es sólo sensaciones. Toda mi piel está cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor, y la fricción de nuestros cuerpos es exquisita.

Sasuke me besa otra vez, ahogando sus gemidos en mi boca. El nudo en mi abdomen crece y crece hasta ser casi insoportable. Siento que me elevo cada vez más, y temo por la caída que se avecina. Él me embiste profundamente hasta que toca un punto en mi interior… y todo en mí explota en una nube; me precipito de nuevo a la Tierra después de haber tocado el cielo en esta oportunidad.

Sasuke gime una última vez antes de venirse conmigo y liberarse en mi interior. Él se derrumba sobre mí, sudando y luchando por recuperar el aliento.

La cabeza me da vueltas y simplemente no puedo pensar en nada coherente. El cansancio del viaje, el agotamiento por la búsqueda y mi reciente actividad se suman y se dejan caer encima de mí, haciéndome sucumbir ante el sueño. No quiero dormirme. No sé lo que va a pasar ahora que él ya está satisfecho. Mi respiración se hace cada vez más lenta y, antes de que me dé cuenta, me he entregado a los brazos de Morfeo…

.

.

Un rayo de luz que se cuela por la ventana me despierta. Me incorporo como un resorte y miro a mi alrededor. Es de día y, aparentemente, estoy sola en la habitación de ayer. Mi ropa descansa hecha bolas en un rincón.

Me agarro la cabeza entre ambas manos. No lo puedo creer. Todo eso en verdad ocurrió, pero… ¿por qué sigo con vida?

Aprieto la sábana que me cubre y es entonces cuando percibo el papel que reposa a mi lado. Es una nota:

_Siéntete afortunada. No cualquier chica consigue acostarse con Sasuke Uchiha y salir con vida. No sé por qué no te maté. Debí hacerlo…_

_Sólo te digo que jamás volverás a verme… y no trates de buscarme, o lo lamentarás._

_S. U._

Me quedo mirando la nota durante un tiempo que me parece eterno antes de tomar mi ropa, vestirme y salir por la puerta.

_._

_._

_._

_._

—_Sí… —me dice Sasuke en un ronroneo—… debí haberte matado en ese momento._

—_Pero no lo hiciste… —le repito—… Y yo quiero saber por qué —exijo—. Las mataste a todas, a todas sin excepción y después de abusar de ellas… pero no a mí…_

—_Te he dicho que no lo sé —responde, y noto que la fuerza del agarre de la cuchilla disminuye una décima—. En tal caso, si estamos pidiendo explicaciones, ¿por qué has venido a buscarme? —pregunta—. Te advertí de lo que ocurriría si lo hacías._

—_No lo sé —le contesto con sus mismas palabras._

_Su risa vuelve a resonar como en aquel cuarto._

—_Y nunca me delataste… ¿Debo entender eso como que quieres seguirme? —inquiere—. ¿Quieres ser una pecadora como yo?_

—_Soy una pecadora circunstancial y víctima de la _**_lujuria_**_ —le digo—. Si ya he pecado, ¿por qué no seguir con la lista? —me río ante el hecho de recordar muy bien sus palabras._

_La cuchilla vuelve a amenazarme el cuello y siento el aliento de Sasuke en mi oído._

—_Bienvenida al infierno entonces, Hinata._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**._. ¿Recuerdan ese episodio en el que el equipo ocho fue a visitar a Kurenai al hospital cuando eran niños y, cuando Hinata entró, salió Naruto y ambos quedaron con la cara muy cerca del otro y ella se puso roja? Bueno, imaginen esa cara a la milésima potencia. ¡Así estoy yo! nwn No creí que mi debut en el lemon sería en un Sasuhina… y creo que me ha quedado fatal pero bueno, fue un arranque de inspiración que no quise desaprovechar :3**_

_**Y sí, quedó rarísimo ._. La verdad es que ignoro si el señor feudal tiene hijas xD... ¡Ah! y el poema es mío xD**_

_**Este es mi fic para el reto. Saludos y nos leemos nwn/… Y Sasuhinistas… ¡no me odien plis!**_

_**Mina-Hai.**_


End file.
